toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Right Suzuki
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ToQ 1gou - Child= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ToQ 1gou (child) }} - Hyper= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hyper ToQ 1gou }} |-|2= ToQ 1gou of Darkness |label = ' ToQ 1gou' ToQ 1gou of Darkness |firstepisode = Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends |lastepisode = Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland |homeworld = Earth |numberofepisodes = 47 (ToQger) 5 (Movie) 1 (TV Special) }} is , the Red Ranger and leader of the ToQgers. When he succumbs to the darkness by Emperor of Darkness Z, he becomes Black ToQ 1gou. Biography Right Suzuki is like any other boy, except that he has high levels of imagination. Everyday, he would play with Tokatti, Hikari Nonomura, Mio Natsume, and Kagura Izumi at their secret base, which is a giant tree located in Subarugahama. However one day during a star festival, the Castle Terminal rose upon their city, prompting the Rainbow Line to relocate them onto the Ressha, turning them into adults. Right however, landed in a Cyner, which surprised the Shadow Kaijin, Bag Shadow for not being one of the children. He then got excited about what was going on as the Rainbow Line appears. As the trains stops, Right got out of the train along with Bag Shadow, as he had no idea what was going on. The ToQgers got out of their train and started fighting the Kuros and Bag Shadow. Right then joins the fight, but got himself knocked unconscious by the Shadow Monster. He woke up in the ToQgers' Ressha and was surprised to see his childhood friends are the ToQgers. The conductor and his puppet, Ticket, appear and explain to Right about their battle. After his explanation, the ToQgers are curious why were they chosen to be the ToQgers as the conductor replied to them that it was because of their imagination. As the Ressha Liner reaches the Kleiner, Right got out of the train and enters the Kleiner without any equipment. As he got himself injured from the Bag Shadow, his friends appear and Right manages to punch the Shadow Kaijin out of the Kleiner. After the Bag Shadow got punched out, they evacuate the children and transform into the ToQgers to fight the Shadow Monster, along with the Kuros. While fighting, ToQ 1gou does a few Transfer Changes to his teammates before finishing off Bag Shadow. After Bag Shadow is defeated, the Shadow Kaijin enlarged itself, but was defeated by ToQ-Oh. Later, they are curious about Ticket's words about them being dead. As the series progresses, Right met Z in the amusement park, unaware that he is the Emperor of Darkness and befriended Zaram, who is a former member of the Shadow Line which the latter renamed himself as Akira Nijino once he becomes ToQ 6gou. While battling the Shadow Line, the team started to remember their hometown as they would start searching the town. However, the team was horrified to learn that their home was under the Terminal Castle. Even worse, Right started to have darkness coming out from his body, as he remembers that he was the first one to touch darkness and the reason that Right teleports into the Kleiner, rather than the Rainbow Line with his team. After rescuing their home, the President of the Rainbow Line warns Right that due to his current state, Right's family and friends will have a chance of forgetting him and can never return to normal, which saddens Right. Right decides to face the Shadow Line alone without having his team involved as he would take their Rainbow Passes and having them destroyed, which it causes the team to return to their true forms, but without any memories of Right and being as ToQgers. However, his friends managed to remember him thanks to the photos that Akira placed back in their secret hideout as they would fight the Shadow Line for their final battle. Along with the ToQgers, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, and seemingly defeated Z before Gritta spirited him with a Kuliner. Right and the others were seemingly trapped in their adult forms but their families were able to remember them due to their Imaginations and finally returned to their child forms. Akira and the other Rainbow Line departs, while the children continue their regular lives. Graduation to be added 10 Years After to be added Personality He is always facing forward and is trying to seize joy out of life. He is a young man who's spirit is like energy. He is the one usually giving it his all, the type to easily be fired up and go against the odds. Out of the 5 ToQgers, Right's Imagination is the highest, and therefore, so is his fighting power. He often acts before he thinks and hates cramped places.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/ressha-sentai-tokkyuger-personalities.html He is also a voracious eater, which sometimes leads to his decisions becoming dominated by his appetite. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs ToQ 1gou appears in front of Kyoryu Red in his pink form, causing confusion until he changes to his default red form. The two then do a high-five before ToQ 1gou runs towards the camera as Kyoryu Red waves goodbye (to ToQ 1gou and, by extension, the viewers). First one to advertise McDonalds and the first one where the announcer is a man. Super Hero Time ToQ 1gou and his team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. He also clashes swords with Gaim at one point. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Right/ToQ 1gou: to be added :Right/Hyper ToQ 1gou: to be added Hyper ToQ 1gou (Dice-O).jpg|Hyper ToQ 1gou as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base ToQ 1gou is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. In the case of ToQ 1gou, his Rainbow, Darkness, and Hyper forms, as well as his Yellow and Lion Transfer Changes are avaliable as well. Powers and Abilities ;Imagination :A child himself, Right and the other ToQgers possess a strong Imagination that allow them to see the Ressha. :;Clairvoyance ::It also gives him a small clairvoyance, able to imagine/predict the outcome of his battles. ;Darkness Manipulation :After being affected by Emperor of Darkness Z's darkness for too long, Right was symbiotically connected to Z, gaining several portion of his powers. This trait always active in low level, as he emitted a dark aura in certain occasions. But once it completed, the darkness can affect his form as well, though still retained his morality and mind. :;Darkness Eruption ::Right can emit a shockwave of darkness that can destroy nearby enemy troops. :;Darkness Resistance ::Right himself can resist even stronger darkness, even the ones induced by Z, which can potentially harm normal humans. ToQ 1gou |-| 2= is ToQ 1gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Red ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha - Child= Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher *Zyudenchi: Borrowed from the Kyoryugers to effectively fight the Deboss Army during the emergence of Creator Devius. **1 - Gabutyra: Loaned by Kyoryu Red in exchange for the Diesel ToQ Ressha. Mecha *Red Ressha - Hyper Mode= is Right`s power-up which he can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *Rainbow Pass *Daikaiten Cannon Mecha *Hyper Ressha Appearances: Episodes 27-28, 31-33, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger, 39-41, 43 - 0= ToQ 1gou was temporarily graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha - -100= ToQ 0gou was further graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha - }} - Variations= ToQ 1gou became a desaturated white color in Station 20 when he sat out of the fight because he couldn't make the monster laugh and handed his Ressha to Kagura. White is representative here of the absence of color. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *N/A - Darkness= is the ranger form Right assumes when Z's darkness corrupts his powers. In this form, Right can even fight on par with Z Shin. He can also unleash the darkness as an all-direction attack. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha Appearances: Episodes 44-46 - Rainbow= is assumed when the rest of the ToQgers give their powers to ToQ 1gou, allowing him to use the powers of the entire team. He attains this form by first going over all the Transfer Changes from Blue all the way to Orange, before using the Hyper Ressha to combine his teammates' powers and transforming into this form. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher *Yudo Breaker Mecha Appearances: Episode 47 - }} - Transfer Changes= are alternate forms assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his Red Ressha for other ToQ Ressha and inserts them into the ToQ Changer. is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 6, 10, 19, 23-24, 47 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 5, 12, 23-24, 26, 47 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 5, 14-15, 23-24, 47 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Hand-Off, Episodes 1-4, 23-24, 26, 47 - Orange= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 6gou's Build Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the light guide stick-themed club as his weapon. Right first attempted to assume this form when Akira joined the team. Intending to introduce him to the concept of Transfer Changes, he took his Ressha and initiated the transformation while making his own announcement, only for no transformation to occur. The explanation given by Ticket was that Akira didn't need to switch lines. Later, he is able to assume this form during the final battle with Z, before transforming into ToQ 1gou of the Rainbow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *Rainbow Pass *Yudo Breaker Mecha *Build Ressha Appearances: Episode 47 - Lion= is a form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with the Lion Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. Armed with larger fists in the shape of lion claws, ToQ 1gou Lion has the power to perform devastating slashes at the enemy. In this form, Right possesses the verbal tic of frequently calling out . Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Lion Ressha - }} }} Ranger Keys is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 1gou. - Blue = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 1gou Blue. - Yellow = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 1gou Yellow. - Green = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 1gou Green. - Pink = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 1gou Pink. - Orange = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 1gou Orange. The glove and boot colors on the original Ranger Key erroneously remained as ToQ 6gou's black instead of white which was the color of the gloves on the ToQ 1gou Orange suit used in the show. This error was later fixed. - Lion = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 1gou Lion. - 0 = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 0gou Red. - -100 = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ -100gou. - Darkness = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 1gou of Darkness. - Rainbow = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into ToQ 1gou of the Rainbow. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Right is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . When his mind is switched into Tokatti's body in Station 21, he is portrayed by . As ToQ 1gou, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kyoryu Red in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. This is Yoshifumi's final role for suit acting. Theme Song "I Saw the Light" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Notes * ToQ 1gou is the fourth Ranger with a "One" in his name, with JAKQ s Big One being the first, Bioman s Red1 the second and Maskman's X1 Mask being the third. **However, like his teammates, he is the first Ranger to be specifically identified by his number, but not his color. *ToQ 1gou is the first main Red Ranger not to have his color in his name since RyuuRanger and the first Red in general to not have this since Wolzard Fire. *He also can be called Light or Raito. **Co-incidentally enough, his name is phonetically identical to 's real name, Raito Sonozaki, from , although the second kanji in their given names are different. Like Right, Phillip's first name can be considered a pun, as he forms the right side of . **His name could be a pun, as Suzuki means next, and if his given name is spelled as Right, then his name would become the phrase "next right". *Right was for a long time the only male ToQger with an odd number, until the rise of ToQ 7gou. *His personality is similar to that of his direct Red Sentai predecessor. *He is the only ToQger to use all of his core teammates' powers in his pre-series debut and in one episode. **He is also the only member of the core team whose mecha is not based off of either a bullet train or a subway train. In Right's case, his mecha is based on a steam locomotive. *He shares his name of "1gou" with /Kamen Rider 1. *ToQ 1gou's depression into white, seen in Station 20, is similar to the Turborangers, who would regress to a colorless form upon being drained of energy. *He's the only ToQger to become either black or white. *If comical forms are counted, Right would have fourteen forms, which surpasses his predecessor Kyoryu Red who had a total of twelve forms. *Right is the only core ToQger to use ToQ 6gou's powers in a Transfer Change. *He is the youngest ever Red Ranger in Sentai history. Appearances * Ressha Sentai ToQger **''Starting Station: Let's Ride the Limited Express Train'' **''Station 2: We Are Here'' **''Station 3: Desperate Once Convinced'' **''Station 4: Be Aware of the Things You Lose'' **''Station 5: The Other Side of the Line Has Vanished'' **''Station 6: What Are We Looking For?'' ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai **''Station 7: Inconsolable, Unmotivatable'' **''Station 8: Big Explosion on the Rainbow Line'' **''Station 9: Memory Is a One-Way Ticket'' **''Station 10: Tokatti, I'll Die at Sunset'' **''Station 11: The Emperor of Darkness'' **''Station 12: The Rainbow Commuter Pass'' **''Station 13: Run Fire Extinguisher'' **''Station 14: Lost Cop, Great Detective'' **''Station 15: The Thing In Your Heart'' **''Station 16: The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha'' **''Station 17: The Sky After the Rain'' **''Station 18: And What Do We Call You?'' **''Station 19: Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh'' **''Station 20: Smiling Is Dangerous'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS'' **''Station 21: The Runaway Bride'' **''Station 22: The Birth of the Empress'' **''Station 23: United Hand in Hand'' **''Station 24: Pass the Junction'' **''Station 25: Right Out of a Fairy Tale'' **''Station 26: The Fight that Started in a Bathhouse'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger DVD special: Farewell, Ticket! The Wasteland Super ToQ Battle!'' **''Station 27: A New Power'' **''Station 28: Uncool but Cool'' **''Station 29: The Meeting with the Oncoming Train'' **''Station 30: The Birthday Celebration'' **''Station 31: The Hyper Train Terminal'' **''Station 32: Determination'' **''Station 33: Number One at Karate'' **''Station 34: Love Furor'' **''Station 35: The Stolen Terminal'' **''Station 36: 100% Dream'' **''Station 37: Unreasonable Quiz'' **''Station 38: Let's Make a Movie'' **''Station 39: The Beginning of the End'' **''Station 40: Who Is He? He Is Whom?'' **''Station 41: The Christmas Battle'' **''Station 42: Words to Reach You'' **''Station 43: The Locked Door'' ** Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie **''Station 44: To Subarugahama'' **''Station 45: The Home We Left Behind'' **''Station 46: The Final Stop'' **''Final Station: The Shining Ones'' *''Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams'' * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland }} External links *ToQ 1Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Hyper ToQ 1Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 1Gou at the Dice-O Wiki **Hyper ToQ 1Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 1 Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Darkness-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype